Ten to One She's Cute
by Kimmiko16
Summary: Just some random demon hunting and humor... written for my friend for her surgery. OneShot


Ten to One She's Cute! 

By Chrissy Arend

For Beckie

The two men entered the building guns drawn and ready; they both covered each others backs as they advanced forward. The shorter one held up a device and swept it around the room, the red lights on top of the small machine blinked rapidly and a staticy sound came out, he turned to the taller man and smirked in triumph.

"I told you this was the place Sammy!" Sam turned to his brother and frowned.

"And the Tibetan sigil on the wall gave you no clue?" Dean blinked and shrugged, grinning as he pocketed the small device.

"Just 'cause there's a sigil doesn't mean anything."

"No, then how about the Tulpa coming out of the shadows?" Dean looked where Sam was pointing and grinned.

"Now that means something!" Dean saw, about fifteen of the thought-forms coming out of the corners and shadows the warehouse afforded them, an eyebrow rose as he took in their many different forms.

One flew slowly through the air its form a brown skull with bat like wings that spanned about two feet; glowing red eyes illuminated its mouth making it look even more sinister. A few skeletons that resembled cats stalked slowly through the darkness, followed by small imps with useless wings. Purple blobs waddled behind them, their short arms and legs full of razor sharp claws, something that looked like a mutated rotten tomato with fangs bounced behind them.

"I swear people watch way to much television!" Dean said raising his Beretta.

"Are you sure these will work?"

"We spread the word about their weakness being silver bullets." Dean glared at the disgusting creatures, as fangs snapped and clawed, hands reaching out as if they were zombies.

"Yeah, but we never had a chance to see if it worked with Mordechai, the server crashed before it went public!"

"Well… guess we'll just have to see if it works now!" Dean grinned and looked from the thought-forms who were hovering, slithering, and shuffling in place, back to his brother. "I didn't know there would be so many… when people imagine things they do it well."

"Tell me about it." Sam said with a sigh. "Are you ready?" Dean grinned in excitement and cocked his gun.

"You bet 'cha!" Dean quickly scanned the creatures. "Take out the flying one first; when they realize we are here to kill them they won't be happy."

"Yeah, I kinda already knew that." Sam said with a roll of his eyes.

"All righty then!" Dean took three seconds to aim and shot the flying skull. "OH! Right between the eyes sockets!" Sam rolled his eyes and the thought-forms started screeching their protest. The imp like creatures hissed and jumped forward, Sam and Dean shot two right away and they fell back turning into dust in mere seconds. Three others ran forward to take their place, and were dispatched just as quickly. The other thought-forms eyed them warily as they decided on their next course of action.

"Pretty clever for nasty little demons!" Sam growled out fingering his fresh clip. "Hey, what's Bob the blob doing?" Dean looked over to the purple blob-like creatures and curled his lip in disgust, they seemed to be making a motion similar to vomiting before one stood up and spat in their direction. The two men quickly dodged it and Dean sniffed the repugnant smell of the vomit like substance and made another face.

"Dude that is so freakin' nasty!" Dean sidestepped to avoid another ball of vomit like spit and shot at the three who were spitting at him leaving his capable brother to handle the others until he was done. He missed two, but the other dissolved into dust, dodging another round of spit he took careful aim before shooting twice and hitting both targets. "Ha, take that thought-freak!"

"Dean!" Dean looked over to Sam who was currently wrestling with one of the oversized cat skeletons his gun three feet away from him. He aimed and let a bullet go, Sam stayed still and the bullet went through the forms rib cage making it howl loudly before turning into dust. He quickly got up and retrieved his gun, a long scratch marred his cheek, but he was otherwise unharmed. Sam shot twice both bullets hitting the rotten tomato in mid-bounce and turning it to dust.

"Come on Sam, you'll have to catsup!" Sam shook his head at his brother's pun, and shot two cat-skeletons making their way over to the distracted Dean. They both sighed and looked around, it seemed like they had gotten all of the thought-forms.

"You okay Dean?"

"Peachy Sammy," Dean sighed and rolled his, he walked over to the Tibetan sigil that was on the wall and took out a dagger that was in his boot. "Bye-bye freaky mutant birdie!" Dean raised his hand and plunged it down into the sigil breaking it and making it now useless. He pulled the dagger out and stuffed it into his boot with a smirk at his brother.

"That was excessive!"

No, that was fun! We kicked major demon ass!" Dean grinned again and walked over to his brother.

"Tulpa can't really be considered demons, Dean." The shorter brother only shrugged.

"Doesn't matter, it was still fun, and don't tell me you don't feel a little better after that!" Sam smiled and held his pointer finger up close to his thumb.

"Ok, just a little fun."

"That's my boy!" The brothers exited the warehouse and Dean picked up something he had set outside before they even went in. A half full bottle of alcohol with a rag stuffed inside. He took a lighter out of his pocket and lit the rag. "To bad this isn't a firework factory… it would have been an awesome explosion!"

"Dean you're incorrigible." Dean smirked and threw his makeshift bomb through a window before walking back to his Impala.

"Hey baby! Did ya miss me?" Dean fondled his car lovingly, before opening the trunk and tossing his used weapon in the trunk with all the others, Sam followed suit and deposited his more carefully. Dean closed the trunk and climbed into the drivers seat and closed the door, Sam sat down beside him and yawned.

"Where to now?" Dean started the car and turned the radio on.

_And now we have a special shout out from Chrissy and Jenna to their friend Beckie who is having a surgery! They dedicate Metallica's Whiskey in the Jar to you Beckie! And here it is! _

Metallica started pouring through the speakers and Dean grinned tapping the steering wheel in rhythm to the song.

"I say we find Beckie, she likes Metallica and she is having a surgery. That means she is probably on drugs and ten to one she is cute!" Sam looked at Dean like he had grown an extra head.

"Dude you are such a pervert!" Dean grinned and bowed his head.

"Thanks little bro' that means a lot!" Sam rolled his eyes and settled back for yet another long drive to wherever his brother was taking him. He just hopped he wasn't serious about finding Beckie.


End file.
